


The Sansailers

by wycliffe



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wycliffe/pseuds/wycliffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If JK Rowling can write her masterpiece on the train in Scotland, then so can I.</p><p>(Aka I spend 2+ hours on the train everyday commuting to Edinburgh, it's time I do something creative rather than surf Facebook and Tumblr the entire time)</p><p>This starts out as the MC having a crush on Prince!Stephane but will likely change as I get bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sansailers

The prince of Atelier lived in the castle on an island illuminated by magic. He was beloved. Charming and worldly, the prince travelled for half the year, but every year at his return, a festival is held in his honour, the villages filled with flowers and music. He would speak to every villager in the square, dance either the children, and offer exotic foods purchased from his travels. The sun would beam a little brighter, the earth a little greener, for that half the year when he is back. He would be king someday, welding the power of the island, the right to rule.


End file.
